


Breathe Me

by mixingofmorals



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Highschool AU, Innocent Liam, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning, You know what I mean, not really /innocent/ but hes not wild, they're in highschool, ziam smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixingofmorals/pseuds/mixingofmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn just smoking and getting off basically.<br/>(But with all the sweetness inbetween.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Me

**Author's Note:**

> it was just supposed to be a smoking drabble bro like i got out of hand but who can resist *kind of boyfriends/kind of best friends* Liam and Zayn¿

This was a mistake. In every aspect, shape, form, and fashion. There’s cigarette smoke literally clouding the air and Liam can’t breathe. It stinks in here, honestly. The scent of spilled alcohol, and food that’s been left out for a day too long fill the house. And the poor school kids that heave over as they vomit don't make things better. 

  It’s just that-- you see, Liam isn’t lame. He’s not a joy kill, nor is he a bump in the road. He’s just responsible. And sanitary, and logical and _not_  reckless. This isn’t his style nor his crowd. And he'd be on his way home if it weren't for Zayn.

  His hand is tight and warm as it pulls Liam's body through the house. Guiding him through the maze of bodies grinding and jumping to the loud bass of the song that blasts from a nearby stereo. 

He’s the only reason Liam is here actually. Because Zayn is everything he’s not, Zayn is the Sun in the morning when it peaks through his window on Saturdays. Zayn is the tightness he feels in his chest and the swoop in his stomach when he’s on a rollercoaster.

But mostly Zayn is the splash of gleaming sun ray in Liam's dull black and white world. And this black haired angel keeps turning around, checking on Liam to see if he’s okay. Flashing a lazy smile as they make their way outside.

The music is deafening, spilling out onto the pasture they wander into. Zayn is insistent, his grip on Liam not wavering, the moon’s glow settling onto his mischievous features as he persuades Liam farther out. 

“Come on, Li. ” His voice is soft and almost shy and Liam can’t, honestly can’t turn around and deny him.

They're treading farther and farther away from the house, which is already on the outskirts of the city. 

  
“It's not that far, I promise.” Zayn's turning around again, that sweet smile of his gracing his features.

“Zayn, I just-- Where the hell are we going?” His shoes are probably fucked by this point. The ground muddy and wet beneath them, as they walk nearer to the trees.

The moon beams are their only sense of sight, leaving everything lightly dimmed. But then a clearing comes around the bend of a lake and Zayn is tugging harder now, walking faster.

Liam stares out at the water, the entire sky reflected on it’s surface, a parallel world looking right back at them. _  
_

Then he's being tugged towards the wall of trees to the side, and snuggled in the brush is a cabin. Empty, abandoned, and dark. Almost invisble in the the shadows cast by the oaks.

  
“Wait what? You’re taking me there? Zayn, no," His tries to slip his hand out of Zayn's but fails. "We can’t- this, we don’t even know who’s this is. This is trespassing, breaking and entering. Jesus-”

  
But Zayn is pressed against him, just like that. And  his breath is gone.

”I know who owns the place, he said we could chill out here if we wanted. It’s fine, love. I promise, now come on.”

Zayn is there and warm and lighting his skin aflame. His eyes are the color of the moon lit bark on the trees, with sparkles from the lake. He’s all midnight sky hair, and soft linings of hair along his jaw, and he’s beautiful. Beautiful--or maybe exquisite. Exquisite could be close to the sight of him.

But it isn’t enough. It doesn’t explain the way Zayn is looking into Liam’s eyes hopefully, silently encouraging him to just go along with it. To just let go, this once. Everyone gets their one forever, and this is theirs. This is their time, their place, their small piece of grace.

  
 Liam nods, he’s nodding and smiling and his breathing is funny because Zayn is here and against him, and he feels alive and worthy and amazing. This is his, _their_  moment.

  
Zayn is leading again and its only now that Liam realizes they're on the porch of the cabin. He watches Zayn pull a key from his back pocket and jam it into the harsh wooden door, opening it and pulling Liam inside.

He’s distracted, walking in before Zayn, blindly trying to look around. There’s a soft scratching noise, then a small fire igniting a lamp. Then two, then three, and four lamps glow througout the room.

  
Liam realises he was wrong. Completely and utterly wrong. The cabin isn’t deserted, dirty, or empty at all. Kept great care of actually.

In the very back center, covered by a black silk canopy that's almost see through but not quite, is a huge cream colored bed. With an array of pillows fluffing it up. Feet away there was a mini fridge in a far corner, close to a couch and fat boxed television with antenna atop its head. 

He can feel Zayn’s soft gaze on him, so he meets his eyes as he turns around.

  
The black haired boy steps towards him, pulling him towards the bed and sitting him down. "I've got something for you.”

  
Liam squints, “What is it?” He’s softly playing with the bottom of his shirt, nervously.

  
“Just, don't knock it till you try it.” Liam is still lost until Zayn is pulling a blunt the size of his pinky out of his pocket with a lift of his eyebrows, questioning.

  
“Zayn, you know I can’t smoke. Track season is coming up, I have to be careful-“

  
But Zayn already has a lighter in his hand.  
“Let go, Liam. Just- let me take it from here. I’ll help you,” and then hes putting the rollup to his lips.

His eyes close slowly, calm and relaxed as he inhaled the chemicals. His eyelashes fan across his high cheekbones, the distant lamps causing small shadows over his face. Liam watches and waits in fascination, how Zayn makes everything so perfect. His black attire making the entire scene sexier, darker in a way. But then his eyes are opening and he’s gesturing for Liam to closer, which he complies to immediately, and they’re in each others space for only a millisecond when Zayn presses his lips to Liam’s.

Its different. Just, everything at once. He feels Zayn’s tongue hesitantly brush his, heating up his mouth with smoke, the extra wetness soothing the warmness.

Liam breaths in softly, letting his lungs fill up. But he must’ve inhaled too quick, suddenly sputtering against Zayn’s lips. He clears his throat, trying to catch his breath. 

“It’s been too long, Li.” Zayn chastises him fondly, laughing.

“Let me try again.” Liam furrows his thick eyebrows, wanting to get a hang of it. 

“That’s better.”

 Liam watches in amazement as Zayn repeats his earlier motions.

Slow inhale, but deep, then and even slower exhale as he blows the smoke in between them. Again, he puts the blunt to his lips, and gives Liam a close lipped smile before pushing forward, sealing the larger boy’s mouth with his own. Liam takes it this time, mimicking Zayn’s pattern of breathing. But his heart thinks otherwise, speeding up and pattering against the walls of his chest.

He feels the smoke lacing inside of his lungs, leaving a sweet burn down his throat. He lets the smoke filter out through his nose and feels his senses highten. He notices Zayn’s hand on the inside of his thigh, thumb rubbing dangerously close to his groin.

Liam surges forward a bit, taking advantage of Zayn’s mouth being so close andbringing a hand up to his neck. It’s heated, slow, and languid and perfect. He tugs softly at the hairs at the bottom of Zayn’s neck, pulling back slowly.

“Did I do good? Was that okay?” He questions, worried he messed up.

“You’re fine. Perfect even, babe.” Zayn is all soft smiles and reassuring touches as he hands Liam the rest of the bud.

Liam’s unsure as he grabs it between his forefinger and thumb, bringing it to his mouth and letting the smoke float in his mouth before inhaling it down. His body feels lighter now, filled up and airy.

Zayn is giving him his toothy smile, nose crinkled. The fog in his brain is urging him to just _do_ something. But he doesn’t know what it is. All he’s registering is Zayn before him, the bud held by his fingers, and the sound of his quickening breath. He feels slowed down, sedated and calmed on the outside. But his heart is on a role, keeping a steady fast past.

There’s only a third of the blunt left and he looks at Zayn questioningly.

The other boy gives him a soft nod, a sweet smile gracing his lips. “Finish it off, babe."

Liam does as he's told, glancing up one more time at Zayn before taking a deep drag from the blunt. 

He feels brave in the moment, taking a split second to plot what he wants to do. 

Suddenly Liam's leaning forward, gesturing for Zayn to come closer. 

Zayn's eyes widen before he registers what Liam wants, his face coming closer to the other boy's without a second thought. 

There's a moment where neither of them move, Liam holding in the smoke and Zayn staring at his lips expectantly.

"Do it, love." The words push like smoothe encouragement and promise. 

Liam's lips tip upward slightly before he scoots into Zayn's space once more, and molds there lips together. 

His thigh ends up on top of Zayn's leaving him halfway into his lap. He lifts a hand up to the other boy's ribcage, blowing the smoke languidly into his mouth. 

Zayn has a hand pressed onto Liam's hip anchoring him there as he pulls back to blow the smoke out. 

It takes a moment for Liam's eyes to flutter open before he's setting the burnt out blunt on the side table ashtray. 

He can feel Zayn watching his movement as edges himself more solidly onto the bed and off of his lap. 

Liam's cheeks heat with a pink tinge, illuminated in the soft light emitting from the moon. He knows he's half hard in his jeans, but the high leaves him unabashed as he leans back onto the pillows, eyeing Zayn with a wanting gaze. 

"C'mere." His words are slow and mumbled as he opens his arms up, waiting for Zayn to climb into them. 

"You're high, Li." Zayn stays put, staring fondly at the boy sprawled out before him. 

"So. I just want you to cuddle with me." Liam juts out his bottom lip, biting the red skin softly. 

Zayn sighs, softly shaking his head but crawling on top of Liam nonetheless. He lies half on top of him, kicking off their shoes as he slots a leg between both of Liam's. 

 One of Liam's arms wrap around his waist holding Zayn tight against him. It takes a millisecond for them to settle their bodies closely together, sweetly and peacefully. 

Zayn nudges his face into the junction of Liam's neck and shoulder, pressing soft wet kisses to the warm skin, hearing Liam's breath hitch beside him. 

"This okay?" He murmers quietly. 

Liam stumbles for words to properly voice that _yes_ this okay, this is perfect. "Y-Yeah."  _  
_

Zayn chuckles lightly into his neck before pushing himself up onto one elbow and leaning over Liam to look into his eyes.

He lifts a hand up and brings it to Liam's face, tracing his finger over the plains of his cheekbones, and the prickly hairs on his jaw. 

"You're so gorgeous, Li. It never fails to amaze me." Zayn's hand settles over his cheek, running a thumb over Liam's bottom lip. 

The other boy gazes intently, blush rising up on his cheeks. He mumbles a soft disbelieving thank you before letting his eyes wander to Zayn's mouth.

"Kiss me?" Liam whispers, barely audible. 

This time its just them and no smoke involved when Zayn finally closes the small space between them. Their mouths meet all at once, lips moving together in a calm sync. Zayn's mouth is soft and pliant against his own as they become more comfortable. There's fireworks dancing behind Liam's eyelids as he builds the courage to press in harder, more urgently into Zayn. Teeth scratch across his bottom lip as Zayn sucks it into his mouth teasingly; coaxes him to add more into kiss. He lets his hands roam the other's body as he searches for more heat between them, more friction. 

Zayn sighs against Liam's mouth before slipping his tongue inside. That pulls a low groan from Liam's lips and he feels a rough grasp on his thigh as he's being yanked on top to straddle him. 

The new position causes Liam's hard on to press firmly up against Zayn's arse, and he swivels downward, digging his short nails into Liam's broad shoulders. 

They break apart momentarily, the air in the cabin suddenly scorching as they reach for each other's shirts, tossing them away. 

"Fuck, look at you." Zayn gapes at Liam's body, the hard lines of his abs, the way his biceps flex as he sits up to reach for Zayn's face again. 

"Zayn," Liam surges forward for his mouth, breathing harshly. "Touch me. God, please." 

Zayn moans before reaching forward to slide his hand down the plains of Liam's chest. He feels the slight hairs in the center and smirks as the other boy tips his head back, letting out a whine. 

Liam wants more-- _needs_ more. "Can you please just, like," He face is burning with blush, his unabashedness suddenly gone. 

His face dips downward, chin resting beneath his collar bones. 

Zayn laughs lightly, bringing his fingers to Liam's jaw, forcing him to look up. 

"You don't have to ask, babe. I've got you." He presses a kiss to the boy's cheek. "Whatever you want." Another kiss to his lips. 

Liam's hands reach up to grip Zayn's slim waist, holding him down onto the hard line inside his jeans. "I just want you." 

"And you'll get me, Li. Just let me take care of you." Zayn starts to climb off of Liam's lap, pressing him back down when he tries to follow. 

"W-What--" 

"Lie back, babe." Zayn coos from above him. 

He kneels between Liam's legs, spreading his thighs and nudging nearer into Liam's sensitive space. 

Zayn looks down at him, appreciatively letting his eyes linger on the boy below him. Liam's breathing is rugged, his chest stuttering with each inhale. There's sweat brimming across his chest, making him almost shine in the dim lights surrounding them. 

He watches in amazement as Liam's dick twitches in the confinement of his jeans and feels his own length stiffen even more. 

"Can I?" Zayn reaches for the buttons on Liam's pants but pauses right above them. 

"Please." Liam lies there, pliant and completely under Zayn's hold. 

There's one last smirks playing at the raven haired boy's face before he's already tugging away at Liam's jeans. 

Zayn throws them off somewhere and rests his hand on Liam's thighs, letting his hands wonder. He marvels at how hard Liam is, his dick straining against the fabric. 

"God, look at you babe." Zayn sighs.

His hands slide up Liam's strong thighs, the hairs tickling beneath his hands. Zayn's fingertips push up under his boxers, his fingers so close to giving Liam some relief before his sliding them back down again. 

Zayn sits back and bites his lip, staring at the way Liam is so quiet but so ready for whatever Zayn has to give him. 

"Gonna suck you off, love. Okay?" He raises his eyebrows, waiting for a reply. 

Liam doesn't miss a heartbeat. "Oh my god, yeah. Yes." 

Zayn's already bending his head down to attach his lips to Liam's inner thigh. 

He sucks on the skin gently, letting his teeth sink in softly. His tongue licks patterns onto the flesh, leaving red marks in his wake. The noises Liam's trying to hold back don't go unnoticed and Zayn smirks against his skin.

He trails his kisses up higher, his cheek pressed against the hardness in Liam's boxers. 

Liam gasps slightly, a quiet whine slipping his throat. "Don't tease me, please." 

Zayn chuckles lightly, mumbling his words into his skin. "Patience, babe. Patience." 

He indulges himself into a few more hickeys scattered over Liam's thigh, like small reminders. 

Zayn pulls his head back, reaching up and sliding his fingers under the waistband of Liam's boxers. He tugs them down slowly, watching the coarse hair become thicker and darker until finally, Liam's dick springs out, flapping up against his stomach. Zayn watches the goosebumps rise on his skin at the exposure, a sigh leaving his lips. 

 Liam's big. His cock is beautifully curved up towards his stomach, the veins along the underside up for show. Zayn revels at how its deep red, the head pink, the base a shade lighter than the rest of his body and already leaking. He licks his lips for good measure before taking Liam's length into his hand, and  _finally_ attaching his lips to the head. 

"Oh God, Zayn," Liam physically shudders, his hands reaching frantically for something to hold on to, and he settles for the sheets. 

Zayn revels in Liam's taste, the deep muskiness of man and sweat and sex. He brings his hand up and slides it up the swell of Liam's cock, bringing his fingers up to pull down the head. Zayn's tongue swirls along the slit, getting a taste of the precome. 

He works his hands over the spaces he can't reach, jerking Liam off languidly while his mouth sucks harshly at the tip. Zayn places his other hand right on Liam's balls, giving them a tight squeeze. 

" _Fuck,_ babe," Liam's whining, high pitched noises leaving his throat as his thighs tremble slightly. "You're fucking ace at this Z, perfect."

He's gazing down at Zayn, taking in the way his handsome jaw spreads further, sinking down his dick an inch more. Liam groans at the beauty of the action. He can't help it when he reaches up to brush back the stray strands of hair falling into Zayn's face, before tangling his hands into the soft black hair. 

There's a low hum of approval breathed onto Liam's dick before Zayn pushes his head back against his hand. 

"You can, y'know, like you can be rough if you like? I don't mind." Zayn says it so shyly, his lips puffy and red. 

"You like that?" Liam inquires, his dick twitching slightly in Zayn's hand. 

He watches the other boy duck his head, and nod. "Yeah. I mean, I like you holding my hair like that."

Liam's heart stutters. "Okay, babe. I can do that." 

Zayn nudges his head up into Liam's hand again, waiting for him to get a hold. Once he feels the nice grip on his hair he's right back on Liam's dick, rougher this time. 

He pushes himself further, feeling Liam's taste getting heavier in his mouth. Zayn lifts his eyes up to Liam's face and watches his reaction as he forces himself to swallow around his dick. 

Tears brim his eyes but he won't let up, tilting his jaw and letting his nose touch the coarse hair at the bottom. 

"Shit, this feels so good." Liam's hand grips Zayn hair, guiding his movements. 

He marvels at the way Zayn fucks his mouth on his cock, bouncing his head down eagerly. Its overwhelming, having Zayn, Zayn who is absolutely gorgeous, working so hard to get Liam off. 

Pressure starts to build up in Liam's lower region, he can feel the heat pooling, ready to burst in Zayn's mouth. 

"Zayn, babe," Liam's struggling for words as Zayn deep throats him. "I'm not gonna last."

The other boy pulls off his dick, the slick sound obscene as a trail of spit connects to his lip. 

"You can--" Zayn wipes at his mouth before grinning. "Come in my mouth."

Liam's hip jerk involuntarily, "Oh fuck, yes."

Its so fast, the way Zayn goes right back to work, trying to push Liam to the edge. His jaw hurts, and his dick is absolutely aching in his jeans but its not too long before Liam's digging his clenched toes into the bed, letting out a string of curses and grasping Zayn's hair so tight it hurts. 

He comes with a harsh cry, his head thrown back into the pillow as the warm liquid spills onto Zayn's tongue, filling up his mouth.

Liam lies there breathless as Zayn swallows and pulls off, a soft smile playing at his lips before he's scooting up the bed to lie beside him.

"I gotta," He reaches down to unbuckle his own pants, struggling with the buttons. 

Liam seems to have gotten himself together, or atleast on some level, as he bats Zayn's hands away. "Let me," 

Zayn doesn't argue, sighing as Liam slips his hand into his briefs and wraps a warm hand around his neglected cock. 

"Shit," He whines, leaning forward attach his mouth to Liam's. 

It's wet and messy and Zayn licks into his mouth, their noses bumping before they find a good angle. He whines as Liam flicks his wrist clumsily, his grip tight on Zayn's cock as he pumps him quickly. 

"Hold on," Liam pulls back, bringing his other hand up to his mouth and sucks on his fingers, slicking his fingers with spit. 

Zayn fucks up into his hand, his hips stuttering when he realizes Liam's wet fingers trailing down his arse, inbetween his cheeks and-- _oh._

"Fuck, Li." Zayn's got his face pushed against Liam's broad chest, his blunt nails scratching at his shoulders. 

Its too much, with Liam's hand twisting up and down, his thick finger prodding inside Zayn's hole and _God_ it's fucking amazing. 

 He can't help the noises that are falling from his lips, etching into Liam's skin. 

"You're so good love," Liam's encouraging him softly, his chin atop Zayn's head.

He presses a second finger along the first, Zayn's hole stretching slightly. 

"Feels so good Li, don't stop." Zayn pushes back against Liam's hand, his thick fingers brushing against the sweet spot inside him. 

Liam fucks him from both ways in unison, his fingers pushing in deep as his hand slides upward on Zayn's dick, making a perfect pattern. 

"You're so tight," His hand starts to quicken the pace on Zayn's dick, the sound of skin smacking skin filling the cabin. 

He presses his fingers against Zayn's prostate harshly, pulling his head back to watch Zayn's eyes squeeze shut as he releases a moan. 

Liam thinks he'll never forget this. The look on Zayn's face, his eyebrows scrunched up and his mouth hanging open, a cry caught in his throat. It's beautiful the way he tries to grind back onto Liam's fingers and fuck into his hand at the same time, like he can't get enough. The sweat brimming on Zayn's brow shines on his tan skin, showing his effort. 

"I'm not gonna last, babe," His voice is fucked as he rasps the words into Liam's ear. 

The other boy pulls his head back to look Zayn in the face, wanted to watch as he finally unravels him. Liam tugs quickly at his cock, holding Zayn close to him as he slams his fingers inside his arse relentlessly. 

"You look so beautiful like this, all wrecked for me," Liam praises. 

He muses at how Zayn's eyes widen and his breath hitches, the pleasure yanking him into a state of bliss as a high moan leaves his lips and he spurts white all over Liam's hand and stomach. 

Zayn's eyes clamp shut, pure ecstacy gracing his features as he slowly rocks between Liam's hands. He whines as the pressure is removed from both ends and he slumps against Liam, stars still floating across his eyelids. 

"Jesus," Zayn lies there completely spent, blinking and then staring at Liam in disbelief. 

"That was," Liam shakes his head, "perfect--You're perfect." 

Zayn smiles, his nose crinkling before pressing a lingering kiss to Liam's mouth. 

He pulls back after a moment, resting back on the pillow, never leaving Liam's side. 

It should be uncomfortable, the way neither of them speaks, just lying in the dark while the lamps cast shadows throughout the small room. 

Liam has his cheek pressed to the other boy's head. The weight of Zayn crowded against him, letting Liam hold him in an embrace. 

He's surprised Zayn's not getting up and leaving, muttering apologies as he leaves Liam wrapped in the sheets, alone and confused. 

Zayn, his not quite best friend but not exactly his boyfriend. 

"Does this mean we're like, you know," To be completely honest, Liam had had no idea what they are, and he was curious. 

Of course they'd share kisses, and held hands occasionally (maybe more then occasionally) but sometimes people act in the heat of the moment, its not unheard of. 

"I want us to be like that, Li," Zayn lifts his head back into the pillow, biting his lip. He emphasizes his words with a nod. "Like together, exclusively."

Liam can't help it when he reaches for Zayn's jaw--

"Wait, wait," He jerks his hand back, wiping it off on the sheets, his cheeks burning. "Had a bit of jizz on my hand."

Zayn wheezes a laugh, fondly shaking his head at Liam's consideration. "You could've put it on my face." 

Liam groans, laughing into the pillow. "You're awful."

"But I'm yours?" Zayn's eyes are hopeful, a hand splayed over Liam's chest. 

For the first time, Liam is glad he didn't second guess his actions.  He went with the wind-- with _Zayn._ Let his life be guided and tugged with someone else's, someone who meant something. He let go and dived into the deep end, not even wanting to come up for air. 

He smiles, running a hand through Zayn's hair and tugging lightly.

"Yeah, all mine." 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> any feedback is much appreciated, feel free to leave comments/kudos! and yall are always welcome to follow my tumblr & message me @zaynational (: happy new year my loves!!!


End file.
